Terreur nocturne
by Mirajane1
Summary: Peu après la mort de Lisanna, Mirajane est effondrée. Mais que s'est-il passé la nuit de son retour à la guilde ? Personne ne le sait...


Me revoilà dans un lèger Miraxus cette fois-ci ^^

Je l'ai écrit lors d'un thème sur skype qui avait pour titre "Terreur nocturne"... D'où mon titre aussi d'ailleurs XD

Brefouille, merci donc aux filles de skype et aussi à Aelig a qui j'ai montré mon texte en avant-première pour qu'elle l'approuve ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une infirmerie de guilde, un corps repose – blessé et inconscient. C'est une jeune fille – d'à peu près 16 ans – étendue sur un lit recouvert d'un drap immaculé. Qu'a-t-elle vécu pour se retrouver ici dans cet état ? Personne ne le sait – elle n'a pas voulu en parler. Elle dort et pleure – mais personne ne le sait.

Mirajane s'agite dans son sommeil : elle bouge, elle sursaute, elle tourne et retourne, elle s'agite et bientôt, ses gestes deviennent saccadés – elle ne contrôle plus rien. Le noir emplit ses yeux et des images repassent sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ressent le désespoir tout autour d'elle et soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrent brusquement.

Une terre aride se trouve devant elle. La poussière et le sable présents giclent son visage et le griffent ; le vent entre dans la danse et fait tourbillonner sa chevelure blanche, emmêlant ses beaux cheveux. Elle met son bras devant ses yeux, tentant de se protéger des bourrasques et avance. La présence de sa sœur la rassure mais elle ressent un grand vide dans sa poitrine : où se trouve son frère ?

Elle s'entend crier son nom, mais seul le silence de la montagne et le vent lui répondent en écho. La personne à côté d'elle se met à faire de même ; elles sont désormais deux à hurler le prénom du disparu – sans succès. Elles continuent à marcher contre les éléments, regardant le paysage désertique, essayant de deviner les formes qui les entourent.

Un cri – juste un cri. Un cri de bête – de monstre – qui déchire les tympans, qui accélèrent le rythme cardiaque, qui inspire la terreur et la douleur – juste un cri. Elles se retournent d'un seul homme et le regardent, lui, celui qui possède ce cri – la bête. Et dans ses yeux, Mirajane arrive à deviner son frère ; son petit frère chéri, l'inconscient.

Lisanna aussi a vu Elfman ; sous la bête, sous le cri, il y a son grand frère et elle l'a vu. Elle s'avance, calme et sûre d'elle, et elle parle à ce monstre, elle essaye de le convaincre, elle tente de lui redonner la raison – elle veut récupérer son frère, à tout prix. Elle tend sa frêle petite main ; elle veut le sauver son frère, celui qui l'aime et la protège – elle veut le sauver, cet inconscient.

Le coup part et fait voler le pauvre petit corps de Lisanna. Tout s'enchaîne : Mira hurle et ses pleurs traverse les rochers. Elle se précipite vers sa petite sœur, lui prend la main et se penche vers elle :

- Ne meurs pas Lisa. Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie…

- Mira-nee… Je t'aime… Dis à Elfman que je l'aime aussi… et…

- Tais-toi Lisa ! On va te ramener à la guilde, tu vas te faire soigner, tu vas pas mourir ! Tu vas pas mourir petite sœur, tu peux pas mourir ! On a trop besoin de toi là-bas ! Qui va faire sourire les gens si tu pars ? Hein ? Qui ? Ne pars pas Lisanna… Tu m'entends ! Ne pars pas !

La petite blanche adresse un grand sourire à sa sœur aînée et lui répond faiblement :

- Dis à tout le monde que je les aime…

Son corps disparaît dans un nuage de poussières dorées et un cri déchirant retenti :

- Lisanna !

La tristesse de Mirajane est infinie et se répand à travers son corps. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier et ses cordes vocales tremblent sous l'effort demandé – elle va s'effondrer.

Elle pleure, elle crie, elle tombe et la bête se rapproche. Mira se relève tant bien que mal et active ses pouvoirs en se jetant sur le monstre qui a tué sa sœur ; elle ne voit plus son frère, elle ne voit que l'assassin – c'est une inconsciente.

Elle frappe, elle lui fait mal – autant qu'il lui a fait mal – elle le blesse, elle veut le tuer. Ses coups sont violents, sauvages, démoniaques et elle frappe. Elle souffre parce qu'elle est morte, parce tout au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle frappe son frère. Elle sait que ça fait mal, elle le sait – mais elle frappe. Elle le tape tellement fort qu'elle en perd l'équilibre.

- Mira ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend putain ! C'est moi !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur mêlée de surprise. Un homme se tient debout devant elle, il lui empoigne fermement les poignets. Elle se débat comme un beau diable, elle veut qu'il la lâche. Il a tué sa sœur, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais ses actes.

- Lâche-moi ! Lisanna est morte par ta faute ! Tu dois mourir !

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle l'attaque. Ils se trouvent dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, la nuit les enveloppe et il retient comme il peut la Démone. Il pare ses attaques tant bien que mal et elle riposte – plus forte, plus hargneuse, plus dangereuse. Elle se fatigue, il le sent : ses pouvoirs s'éteignent, ses muscles tremblent, elle craque et s'effondre. Il la rattrape et la serre fort contre lui et elle ; elle cogne et pleure, elle veut partir – elle veut le tuer.

- Chut Mira… C'est Laxus, ce n'est que Laxus… Calme-toi.

Il lui caresse les cheveux pour la réconforter et elle se colle un peu plus à lui. Il sent son torse s'humidifier – des larmes coulent des yeux de la jeune fille.

- Lax… Elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle… qu'elle… vous aimait… elle…

Mirajane sanglote de plus bel et se serre encore plus fort au corps chaud qui la protège.

Laxus ne sait pas quoi faire. Ils ne sont encore que des enfants et elle en a trop vu déjà. Il pose une main réconfortante sur la chevelure blanche de Mira avant de lui caresser la tête :

- Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là…

Elle renifle et lève ses yeux humides vers lui, un petit sourire apparaît :

- Promets-moi de toujours être là. Promets-le moi.

Il la regarde et elle soutient son regard.

- Je te le promets.

Il pose sa main derrière sa tête et lui cache le visage dans son torse. Il pose son menton sur le haut de son crâne et observe la pièce : le noir règne et la nuit aussi. Il lui a promit quelque chose ; il ne sait pas s'il va tenir cette promesse faite dans une chambre d'infirmerie, pendant une nuit sombre et agitée. Il ne le sait pas mais il lui a promit quand même car tout de suite, il tient sa promesse – il est là, avec elle.

Et Mirajane pleure. Elle pleure sa sœur perdue ; elle pleure ses pouvoirs oubliés ; elle pleure sa faiblesse trop présente – elle pleure pour oublier. Mais elle ne pleure pas seule : Laxus est là.


End file.
